How to make a Salad
by bubblegum shaved ice
Summary: SasuSaku. As the Uzumaki couple announces their pregnancy, expectations now fall on the Uchihas. But what was taking them so long? "This old man doesn't mean to pry. But Sasuke-san, is something wrong with your carrot?"


SasuSaku Smut Month 2015:

 **day 30: making a salad**

* * *

 **How to make a Salad**

 **.**

It had been just another Team 7 reunion night at the Ichiraku ramen stand when they began talking about Hinata's pregnancy. Announced just earlier in the day, it had been the event that prompted the team to meet again. Sakura had been sandwiched in between Naruto and Sasuke, while Kakashi and Sai dangled at the edges.

Now convinced that Naruto couldn't be dickless, Sai had chose to sit right by Naruto in attempt to make fun of the poor blonde. However, somehow, the conversation had drifted to a slightly touchier subject as expectations for children from the Uchiha couple began to arise.

"Who was it that stated that their goal was to revive their clan again?" Kakashi jokingly asked, purposely hiding his face between pages of the bright orange book. "Most would have thought that he would be a father first."

They had laughed it off even though Kakashi was rewarded with a punch by the shinobi next to him, understanding it as mere teasing; but to Teuchi the ramen stand owner - who loved his daughter dearly and saw no greater joy in the world than being a father - it had sparked a greater interest.

"This old man doesn't mean to pry; but Sasuke-san, is something wrong with your carrot?"

"Um. No. No, Teuchi-san. Nothing's wrong with Sasuke-kun's... uh... carrot." Sakura sputtered, worried for any possible enquiries into her husband's virility.

"Then why hasn't he sampled the spinach?"

Teuchi continued with his vegetable metaphors, gesturing towards her this time. Kakashi had notably paled at the thought of his students doing the act, despite his normally shameless perverted behaviour, his students were literally his children in all but blood! But a look around revealed that the kids only continued to have a blank look on their face.

"The what?"

"Spinach. Kaiso. Lettuce. Watercress. What do you young'uns use these days?"

Sasuke held his tongue that had tried to correct the elder that they really weren't _that_ young anymore, and that Team 7 had enough battle experience in the field to overtake most veterans. He supposed that if they had just become young adults in their mid-twenties in Kakashi's eyes, to Teuchi-san - they would likely always be twelve.

But indeed. What did one use an a metaphor to refer to their wife's most private parts in the presence of nosy old men, perverted teachers and teasing teammates? He could see Sakura's face colour in embarrassment as she finally worked out what ramen vendor had tried to speak of, whilst Naruto scratched his head and Sai enlisted the help of a emotionless smile in order to see through the hilarity of the situation.

Sensing the immense discomfort emanating off Sakura, the married Ayame had quickly changed the subject by asking her father when he thinks she should have children as well ( _Never!_ being the answer), saving the couple from further embarrassment and earning her a look of gratefulness from a fellow member of the female race, but the air of awkwardness had hung around Sasuke and Sakura even as they returned home.

Settling herself on top of the kitchen table, thus rendering her the same height as Sasuke, Sakura studied her husband's physique. Smooth skin and chiseled abs, he _looked_ healthy enough, and judging by his performance the last few nights, there certainly hadn't been anything wrong with him...

"Hey, Sasuke-kun... Why do you think I'm not pregnant yet? It's not like we're lacking in the activities..."

"These things just need time." Her husband reassured her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"But I mean _if nothing's wrong with your carrot,"_ She raced through the exact words Teuchi had used. "What if something's wrong with me? Maybe I should go to the hospital and check. I'll check you now too if you want."

Sighing, Sasuke gave up. This had not been how he wanted to break the news to her, but he guessed that the hormones kicked in quickly with his wife.

"Nothing's wrong with either or us. Sakura, you're not going to be able to get pregnant when you're already pregnant."

"Huh?"

"You're pregnant. There's a chakra signature in your womb."

Placing a glowing hand over her stomach, her eyes widened as she found what she was looking for. Sasuke speculated that Sakura probably hadn't noticed because she had been so preoccupied with Hinata's pregnancy, she hadn't taken the time examining her own condition.

 _No wonder I've been so easily tired lately..._

"Then nothing's wrong with us?"

"Nothing. So stop being annoying and worrying about nothing." He poked her forehead, enjoying the way she giggled in response.

Leaning to her side to lie against him, only to fall into air, she looked at him expecting a reason for his sudden shift. Eyebrows raised at how he was looking at her, making her flush with his gaze as he gestured for her to remove her dress.

"I thought you wanted to make sure nothing's wrong with my carrot."

Sakura would have laughed at how weird it all sounded if the look on her husband's face was not so smug and sexy at that moment.

And she was sure she would have said something just as witty back at him, if he hadn't stood in front of her with his bare chest on display; and thrown her mind completely off track along with his shirt. Distracting her by cupping a breast through the thin fabric, rubbing small circles around the nipple but never directly onto it. He whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her neck.

"Let's make a salad."

* * *

 **note.**

No smut for this last entry, just implied action following the ending. I may add another chapter with the sex later on, but nothing planned as of now.

Conversations on food usually lead to hunger for me... but I guess it might be different for fictional characters? Teuchi-san here was using an out dated french euphemism for intercourse I had learnt a while ago from Kleypas' Hathaway series. XD


End file.
